Selamat Tahun Baru, Lucy
by darkBlue 47
Summary: Kembang api bahkan tidak mampu melenyapkan raut jengkel dari wajah Lucy selama menunggu Natsu. Alih-alih sang pemuda berambut merah muda yang datang, gadis itu justru disapa pemuda lain. "Selamat tahun baru, Lucy."/My first fic in this fandom, mind to RnR?


**Fairy Tail **_belongs to _**Hiro Mashima**

**Genre**: Friendship/Romance

**Characters**: Loki/Lucy

**Warning**: mungkin tidak sesuai selera Anda (?).

.

Enjoy.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut pirang itu menghela napas. Untuk kesekian kalinya malam ini. Belasan kembang api yang meledak dan menghasilkan percik warna-warni di langit bahkan tak mampu mengusir rasa jengkel yang mulai menggumpal di hatinya seiring menit.

Ayolah, seorang Lucy Heartfilia bukanlah tipe orang yang senang menunggu. Ia bukan Juvia yang akan rela menunggu Grey sekalipun badai datang dan bumi bergoncang—oke, tampaknya perumpamaan barusan sedikit berlebihan.

Intinya, seorang gadis manis seperti dirinya, Lucy, memang tidak patut untuk dibuat menunggu. Lelaki mana pun harus tahu itu.

Sebentar. Seharusnya pemuda Dragneel itu tahu kalau sang gadis berkuncir samping itu benci menunggu. Jadi salah siapa kalau sampai detik ini pemuda berambut merah muda itu belum datang juga?

Ufh. Lucy berjanji dalam hati; ia akan memukul Natsu nanti. Menghabisinya, apabila pemuda itu sampai melupakan janjinya dan membuatnya menunggu sia-sia.

Lucy mengempaskan dagu pada kedua tangan. Pipinya menggembung sebal.

Natsu bodoh, Natsu jelek, Natsu menyeb—

"Sendiri, _Princess_?"

Lucy menoleh. Kedua alisnya terangkat mendapati seorang pemuda berambut oranye tengah mendekatinya, lengkap dengan senyum memesona—setidaknya menurut pemiliknya.

"Loki?"

Sang pemilik nama hanya tersenyum.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Pemuda berkacamata tersebut tak langsung menjawab. Ia memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang sempat melorot dan duduk di sisi sang gadis yang masih menatapnya heran.

"Mencari teman," sahutnya ringan.

Kali ini dahi Lucy mengernyit. "Hanya sendiri? Tidak ada gadis yang menerima ajakanmu merayakan tahun baru bersama, heh?"

_Whoops_. Pertanyaan—atau pernyataan?—yang baru terlontar dari bibir Lucy sukses menikam ulu hati Loki.

_Sakit sekali, Kakak..._

Bagi Loki yang merupakan _playboy_—cap kelinci—sejati, kalimat Lucy barusan tentu saja menyakitinya. Kejam kejam kejam kejamkejamkejam...

"Apa aku benar?"

_Ouch_. _Double strike_, sepertinya.

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kaulakukan?"

Hela napas meluncur dari bibir Lucy. Lagi.

"Natsu sudah berjanji akan menemuiku di sini. Tapi sampai sekarang, ia belum datang juga..."

Loki manggut-manggut. Setengah gembira karena Lucy dapat terjebak pertanyaannya yang bermaksud mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sunyi mengungkung mereka sejenak-pengecualian bunyi letusan kembang api yang seperti sudah menjadi barang wajib di setiap acara perayaan tahun baru.

Loki menatap wajah sang gadis Mage lekat-lekat. Raut tak senang jelas terpeta di sana, namun ia bisa melihat secercah kilat kesepian pula di sepasang iris hitam sang gadis.

Sudah berapa lama gadis itu menunggu?

Loki tahu Lucy tidak suka menunggu. Insting—_playboy_—nya berkata ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan bola mata seorang gadis memancarkan kilat sedih seperti itu.

Loki menyodorkan tangannya—membuat Lucy menoleh ke arahnya—dan detik berikutnya sebuket bunga telah muncul di sana. Tak lupa melekuk senyum kala berkata, "Selamat Tahun Baru, Lucy."

...bersamaan dengan ucapan Loki, sebuah kembang api terbesar meletus.

Keduanya menoleh. Agak terlambat, tapi untungnya mereka masih bisa melihat percik warna-warni yang tersisa berpencar ke segala arah sebelum sempurna lenyap.

Lucy terpana. Loki justru mengalihkan pandangan ke Lucy kembali dan tersenyum.

Pemuda berkacamata itu membatin, memuji betapa cantiknya gadis di hadapannya dengan pendar cahaya kembang api yang menerangi sebagian wajahnya.

Andai ia bisa menyimpan wajah cantik gadis itu selamanya...

Lucy ikut tersenyum, tak lagi menatap kembang api yang masih bertaburan. Balas memandang sang pemuda. Tangannya menerima buket bunga yang Loki serahkan padanya sebelumnya. Menghirup dalam-dalam wanginya.

Ini tahun baru terindah Lucy di _guild_ Fairy Tail. Sekalipun tak ada Natsu di sampingnya, melontarkan lelucon-lelucon yang membuatnya tertawa—walau sebenarnya yang membuat Lucy tertawa adalah kekonyolan pemuda itu sendiri.

Kali ini hanya Loki.

Dan Lucy sangat berterima kasih pada pemuda itu untuk kesederhanaan yang diterimanya.

.

.

.

_Fin_

.

.

...ini fic nekat berbekalkan ingatan. Terakhir baca manga FT itu waktu SMP, volume awal banget, lagi. Habis itu nggak ngikutin lagi. Ngelirik fandomnya juga cuma sekali dua ._. Jadi maaf banget kalau pendeskripsiannya sangat-sangat kurang.

Ah, ya. Ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini, omong-omong.

Berkenan mengucapkan selamat datang kepada saya dan mengirimkan _concrit_?


End file.
